


Wedding Day

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 18 years old everyone thinks that they're too young to be getting married, but Sophie and Calum have never been more sure of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

My heart was hammering in my chest, and I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. “Sophie, you need to calm down.” Hannah, my maid of honor, chided as she continued to pin my hair. 

“In less than an hour I’m going to be Mrs Hood.” I breathed shakily. 

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Hannah asked, stopping what she was doing to look me in the eye. 

“No, God no!” I chuckled. I hadn’t had second thoughts about Calum since the day I had met him. I knew when I was fifteen that he was the boy I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with. He’d walked into tutor on my first day at my new school, and I’d looked at him, and my heart began to beat hard in my chest and there were butterflies, and he was all I could see and no one else in the room mattered, and it had been that way ever since. He made me feel like I was the sun, like I was burning hot, and the most important thing in the world. He made me feel like without me the world would end, and every girl deserves that. 

“Good!” she laughed, “I thought I was going to have to slap you.” 

“Never.” I smiled. I just hoped Calum felt the same. I hoped I made Calum feel the way he made me feel. He deserved the best, and I wanted to hope that I was it for him. He was it for me. 

“I can’t believe you guys are actually getting married.” Hannah squealed, she was almost as excited as I was. 

“Hey, as maid of honor you’re kinda supposed to get with the best man.” I joked. 

She scrunched up her nose, “I love Michael, but you know my heart lies with Luke.”

She’d had a crush on Luke since we were fifteen years old, and he’d kissed her in the tree house one night in summer. He was still completely oblivious to her feelings three years later. 

“Maybe today will be the day.” I offered her a smile. I never knew with Luke. He was good at hiding his feelings, so maybe he did like her, but I didn’t know and today was not the day to be worrying about it. 

“Maybe.” she laughed, not believing me. “Are you ready?” she asked, sitting back to take a look at her work.

“I think so.” I breathed, my chest was tight and I was struggling to breathe. I wanted this, more than anything, but the fact was I felt guilty. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Hannah laughed. 

“Nor can I.” I admitted. 

“Your mum is going to kill you, and me for that matter.” 

“It’s what we wanted though.” I knew people were going to be mad, and I wasn’t going to blame them, but this was for me and Calum. That’s what today was about. 

“How long have you two been planning this?” she asked, looking at me skeptically. 

“A month.” I muttered. 

“You’ve known about this for a month and you only told me last night?” she gawped. I’d never been good with secrets, not from Hannah anyway. 

“I didn’t want you to try and talk me out of it, and the less people that knew the less likely my mum was to find out. Only Calum and the vicar knew until last night.” I admitted. 

“You’ve been planning on running away and getting married for a month and you managed to keep it a secret from me for a month?” she smiled and laughed, “I’ve got to say, I’m impressed.” 

“I thought you were going to be mad.” I admitted. 

“Are you crazy? I’m just happy for you guys. Do I think you’re both a little young? Sure, but then again it’s you and Calum and you’re both as unpredictable and impulsive as each other so I kind of figured it was only a matter of time. That, and I’ve never seen two people so in love.” she shrugged. 

“He really loves me doesn’t he?” I grinned stupidly. 

“Like the sea loves the shore.” she replied cheesily. 

“Is it time to go?” I asked, checking myself in the mirror once more, and I smiled, because even I couldn’t deny I looked beautiful. I was wearing a dress that had been hand made for me by my grandmother before she passed away. She always wanted me to wear it on my wedding day, but I doubt she thought it would be so soon. 

“It’s time to go.” Hannah smiled, opening the door. “You ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready in my life.”

 

Calum’s POV

“Dude, are you sure about this?” Mikey asked. 

I couldn’t stop the smile on my face, “You’re kidding me right?” I laughed. 

“I love Sophie, and I’m happy for you, but you’re both only 18.” Luke piped up.

“I know, but I’ve wanted to marry her since the day I met her.” I laughed, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was perfect, and her smile...her smile lit up the world. She was my world. She brought me so much joy, even just being in the same room as her made me happy. 

“What’s the rush though?” Luke asked. 

“There isn’t one, I just don’t see the point in waiting when I know she’s who I want to be with for the rest of my life. If I can’t be with her I don’t want to be with anyone. I’m not stupid, I know one day I might change my mind, but for now she’s what I want. She’s all I can ever imagine wanting, so why waste that time?” Sophie was it for me, and I knew it. When I’d asked her to marry me I hadn’t expected her to say yes, and when she did I’d been so shocked, she was always full of surprises. When she’d suggested running away to get married I’d nearly had a heart attack. I loved her though, and it was one of the reasons I loved her. I was never bored when I was with her. She was always doing things that I didn’t expect and just when I thought I’d figured her out she’d throw me a curveball. 

“Leave the boy be!” Ashton rolled his eyes, “Honestly Cal, I’m so happy for you guys. You make each other happy, and you love each other, what else is there to ask for?” he shrugged. 

“She’s really something.” Mikey laughed. Mikey hadn’t been happy when I first started dating Sophie, I didn’t have the best track record with girls, and she was his cousin. The two didn’t really go well. It hadn’t taken him long to come around to the idea though, all the guys saw it. There was something different about her. There was something different about me when I was with her. She made me want to be a better person. She made me want to be worthy of her, and it wasn’t until recently that I realised I was. I was worthy of her love. 

“Aunt Jane is going to kill me though, I hope you know what.” Mikey laughed, but you could tell he was seriously scared. Sophie’s mum was a force to be reckoned with. 

 

“And what do you think she’s going to do to me?” I laughed, but admittedly I was terrified. Jane was a scary woman, and when she found out we’d run away to get married she was going to be far from happy. 

“She’s not pregnant is she?” Mikey asked suddenly and I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

“No! God, no!” Not that I was aware of anyway. 

“Good. Getting married is one thing, but she wants to be a teacher and go to uni, and she can’t do that if she has a kid.” Mikey glared, sending me a warning. 

“She’s not pregnant.” I assured him. I’d asked Mikey to be my best man last night, and the first thing he did was punch me. I didn’t know what to expect but it hadn’t been that. Eventually he’d calmed down and agreed, but it had taken some persuading. He was protective of her, they were more like a brother and sister than cousins. I didn’t blame him though, Sophie was a girl worth protecting. The others had been much more up for it, apart from Luke who thought I was rushing into things, but at the same time he was happy as long as we were. 

“It’s time.” Ash called, as the music started. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest, trying to escape, I was close to passing out when I saw Sophie appear at the end of the isle. She was stunning. I’d never seen her look so perfect. I could feel my throat closing up and my tears pooling in my eyes. I tried desperately to wipe them away, I wanted to be able to see her. This was the last time I would be seeing her as Sophie Edwards. By the time we left here she would be Sophie Hood, she would be my wife. 

“Are you okay?” she asked as she stood next to me, wiping the tears from my eyes. 

“I’ve never been better.” I laughed, spluttering slightly. “I love you.” I blurted, I couldn’t help it. Whenever she was around I was a mess. I couldn’t help but tell her I loved her. She made my head all jumbled, but I loved it. 

“I love you too.” 

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her, she was stunning and as the vicar spoke all I could do was think about how perfect she was. 

“Now, it’s time for the vows. Calum you wrote your own?” I hadn’t told Sophie I was writing my own vows. I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to surprise her as much as she surprised me every day. 

“Sophie, I love you. You’re my everything. They say we’re too young, but we love each other and that’s what matters. If we don’t swim, we’ll drown, and we swim better than anyone I know. Even though my dizzy head is numb, I’m never going to give up. You’re my only reason for living. You’re my getaway, my favourite place, and when I’m with you we get so disconnected.” I couldn’t help but laugh as Sophie did.

“You can’t use your own song lyrics as your vows!” she giggled.

“Shhh” I laughed, “Seriously, Sophie, I love you. You’re the only girl I’ve ever met who has captured my heart and soul. I want it to stay that was for the rest of my life, you were my first love and I would do anything for you. I want to share everything with you, I want to wake up every morning to see your beautiful face, I want to come home and tell you about my day and I want you to do the same. I want to be able to rely on you and depend on you and I want you to feel the same. I want to love and protect you, and I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe and happy, even if that doesn’t involve me.” I didn’t even try and hide the fact I was crying, because I wanted her to know how serious I was. She needed to see that I meant every word. I’d never been one for being serious, but this time it was important. She needed to believe me. She needed to see I didn’t ever want to hurt her. 

“I love you.” she sobbed, “I love you so much.” 

“Well, I guess now is a good time to pronounce you man and wife.” I vicar smiled, and before he’d even finished the sentence my lips were placed firmly against hers. “I love you so much.” I muttered into her lips, kissing her again. 

“I’m never going to leave you.” she whispered placing her forehead against my own. I was so enchanted by her sparkling hazel eyes, and breathy voice that I hadn’t even noticed the others cheering. 

“Congratulations!” Hannah cheered, pulling me into a hug, while the boys fussed over Sophie. “How does it feel to be a married man?” Hannah smiled, tears streaming down her face.

“It feels like my life is finally whole.” I admitted. I hadn’t thought that being married would change anything, not really, but something in me felt different. I felt whole. 

“Congrats bro.” Ashton smiled, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. “You’ve done every one proud. I want you to know that. We’re all rooting for you.” 

“Thanks.” I muttered, not looking him in the eye. “It means a lot.” 

“Time to go get incredibly drunk and avoid going home?” Luke suggested, he’d perked up a bit, and he seemed happier than he had this morning. 

“Definitely.” I agreed, grabbing Sophie by the waist and dragging her towards the exit. 

“I’m going to go and talk to Hannah.” Sophie smiled, pulling away from me, but I pulled her back and kissed her quickly before letting her go again.

“What’s got you so cheery?” I finally asked Luke as we walked down the street. 

“You really love her don’t you?” he asked, looking me dead in the eyes. 

“I do. Do you?” I asked, suddenly realising that that might be what’s wrong. I’d never thought someone else might have feelings for her, especially not Luke. Then again, he was the kind to hide what he felt. Especially if he thought it would hurt someone else. 

“No, not like that. She just means a lot to me, Cal. She’s like the sister I never had. I’m the youngest, and I’ve always had someone take care of me and then she came along and I had someone to take care of. She means the world to me, she’s like my little sister, and I know you. You hurt people. I was just worried you were doing this on a whim.” he admitted, and I felt my stomach sink. Did my best friend really think so little of me?

“I never plan on hurting her. I will never do to her what I did to those other girls. Never. If things ever end between us, it’s be because it’s what she wants, because it will never be because I want it to end. I love her, Luke. I love her. I’d die for her. I’d crawl through broken glass for her.” I stressed, I needed him to see how serious I was about her. 

“Alright, bro. I believe you, now come on it’s your wedding day and possibly your last day alive when Jane and Joy find out.” he laughed, “So, let’s enjoy it.” 

“What was that about?” Sophie asked, slinking back against my side.

“Nothing important.” I smiled down at her. “How does it feel to be Mrs Sophie Hood?” I asked.

“Like everything in the world is right.” I knew then that things were going to be okay between us. We made each other whole. We were meant to be.


End file.
